When You Startin' To Forget Just Who You Are
by Lexys.CPD
Summary: Erin starts getting strange phone calls. When she goes missing, Voight will do anything to find her. Her kidnapper is someone from her past. Voight and the team must find her before her kidnapper does enough damage to destroy Erin. Loight family. Linson family. Eventually Linstead pairing.
1. Answer The God Damn Phone

_**Answer The God Damn Phone**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger  
****Words: 1,015  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or song lyrics (Titles).  
****Author's Note: So new story. I'm not sure if I want to make this story like a sequel to He Saved Me. What do you guys think? There can be references, or a whole new story, with a few similarities. **

**So the title came from JJ Demon's The Phone Song (Vibrating). **

**The Title of the story is from What It Is by Kodaline. I feel like that song is Chicago PD's theme song (It comes out on the promos). Happy Valentines Day you guys.**

**Uploaded: February 14, 2014**

* * *

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

Erin groaned as her phone rang. She looked at the time and it was three forty-seven in the morning. She grabbed her phone and saw an unknown number. She hit the green button and pressed the phone in her ear.

"Hello?" Erin asked, sleepily.

There was no response in the other side.

"Hello?" she asked again, slightly annoyed. When she got no response, she hung up the phone.

She tossed the phone on the nightstand and turned, so her back was to the phone.

She tried to go back to sleep, but the phone call was bugging her. Not a lot of people had her number. After she got into the intelligence group, she had changed her number.

**Chicago PD**

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

Erin saw the unfamiliar number. She answered the phone and again, she got no answer. She stared at the phone. It was the fourth call that day, and it always ended the same. She was so sure she didn't know the number. That number had never called her.

**Chicago PD**

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

It was the same number. She was in the car with Halstead. They were going to a drug bust, and the calling hadn't stopped.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Jay asked, frowning as the phone rang.

"No," Erin answered, as she stared at the road ahead.

"Why?" he asked, noticing Erin's weird behavior.

"Why not?" she asked him, not taking a look at him. "Leave it."

Jay didn't say anything, as he stared at her.

**Chicago PD**

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

It was two in the morning, and Erin had had enough. She grabbed the phone and pressed the green number.

"Leave me alone!" she snapped, as she glared at the darkness in front of her.

The person on the other side chuckled. Fear paralyzed Erin; she did not recognize the voice. "_How's daddy dearest?_" the voice asked.

She knew whom the man was asking about. She knew Voight had a lot of enemies. She knew they were willing to do anything to get to him, and her connection with him could put her in danger, but she never believed it would actually happen.

"Stop calling me," she told the man, knowing it was a weak attempt.

The man laughed again. "_Goodnight Erin, see you soon._"

He hung up, but Erin sat there, the phone pressed against her ear. _See you soon_, she didn't know what he meant by that. She didn't know who that person was. She didn't want to tell Voight. She knew if she told him, he would become overly protective, and she didn't want that. She wanted to deal with it herself. She lay back down and stared at the ceiling. She didn't want to fall asleep. Not when the man knew who she was.

**Chicago PD**

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

Erin shot up from her bed, slightly afraid. She grabbed her phone, and sighed in relief when she noticed it was just her alarm. Her head was pounding from the stress. She got out of bed to get ready for the day. The day was going to be horrible, she already knew it. She didn't realize when she had fallen asleep, but she knew it was late.

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

Erin saw her phone lighting up. She knew it wasn't her alarm, not this time. She sighed, as she looked around. She was alone in her bedroom. She knew she didn't need to be afraid. She knew she could protect herself. Hank Voight raised her for thirteen years.

She yanked her phone from the table and answered it. "_Leave me the hell alone!_" she exclaimed, having enough.

"_Erin,_" Halstead asked, confused.

Erin frowned, and rubbed her eyes. She was so sure it was a man. "Sorry," she whispered.

"_Are you alright?_" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night. Look, I got to go to work. See you at work," she told him. She hung up, not giving him a chance to answer.

She stared at the phone. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She walked to the restroom to straighten herself up before she went to work.

**Chicago PD**

Erin didn't get a phone call that day. She was slowly getting rid of her paranoia. She handled her work, she was going back to normal. Everything seemed fine. She felt relaxed, although it wasn't going to stay like that. She had to take it while it lasted.

She went home after a few drinks with her friends. She got ready to go to bed, slightly forgetting about the phone calls. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Chicago PD**

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

Erin groaned, as she stretched her arm out to get her phone. She looked at the time and it was three forty-seven in the morning. She answered, sleep fogging up her common sense.

"_Hello, sweetie_," the unfamiliar voice told her.

Any sleepiness she felt quickly went away. There were two voices she heard, one in the phone, and the other in the room. She looked around and couldn't see anything it was too dark. She sat up, and felt someone cover her mouth and wrap their arm around her throat, cutting off the air. She struggled. She tried to fight back, but her oxygen wasn't circulating. She scratched the arm, trying to hurt him so he would let go and she could fight back, but he didn't let go. The more she fought, the harder the grip became. Soon, she lost consciousness. Her body slumped against him.

**Chicago PD**

_He watched her. She was a child, barely three years old. She was laughing as her mother pushed her on the swing. There was a small smile on his face as he watched her. He looked around and saw many people there. There were many kids. There were so many little kids, but no one noticed him. No one cared he was there. He just sat there, smiling, as he watched her, laughing, begging for her mom to push her higher. He watched._

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
And Now You've Disappeared Somewhere**


	2. And Now You've Disappeared Somewhere

_**And Now You've Disappeared Somewhere**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger  
****Words: 1,141  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or song lyrics (Titles).  
****Author's Note: So this story is doing well. That's awesome. And I got 6 favorites, 17 follows, and 11 reviews. Thank you TvRomances, Famous4it, Guest, Gepospenguin, Zeke, Guest, bfiesty, Guest, Kelon, ryrissa1993 and hostilepistachio.**

**So I've decided He Saved Me is the prequel to this. You don't have to read it, but if you want to know how deep Voight and Lindsay's history goes, you can read it.**

**So the title came from Missing by Everything But The Girl**

**Uploaded: February 17, 2014**

* * *

It was a new day at work. Voight stared at the empty chair. He sat back. He knew he didn't need to worry. He knew Lindsay could protect herself. He checked the time, and noticed it was half passed the time she usually arrived. He stood up and walked to the men in his intelligence group.

"Have any of you guys heard from Erin?" he asked, as he looked at all the men.

One by one, each shook their head. Voight frowned, as he felt something was wrong. If she wasn't going to work that day, she would have contacted someone, but she hadn't and Voight was slightly worried. He went to his office and started to call her.

"Come on Erin, answer the phone," he whispered, as he pressed the phone against his ear. After a few rings, it went to voicemail. He tried again, and got the same response.

Voight left his office and headed to Erin's apartment. He knocked on the door, and got no response. He waited, in case Erin was sleeping. He knocked again, and waited a few seconds before kicking the door open. The inside looked normal, like it usually looked.

He stormed into her room. No one was there. He looked around to see what was going on. The bed was a mess; the comforters and blankets were on the ground. Her phone was in the middle of her bed. He walked to her nightstand and opened the cabinet. Her gun and badge were still there.

Voight grabbed the phone and turned it on. There were missed calls, some from him, others from Halstead. He checked the calls in her phone, and noticed an unknown number. He pocketed the phone.

**Chicago PD**

Erin groaned, as she slowly opened her eyes. Her throat was in pain, and her head was pounding. She tried to move her hands, but she couldn't move her arms. She looked down to see why. She was on a chair with her hands were tied behind her back, and her ankles were tied together. She struggled to get out. She started to move her wrists to loosen the knots.

She bit her lip as she concentrated. She moaned as the rope started to chafe on her wrists. She stopped when she heard the doorknob started to turn. She looked at the door. She waited, to know who took her, who was calling her.

The door opened and a man entered with a woman. The man looked to be in forties. He had dark hair and brown eyes. The woman looked about his age, with blond hair and green eyes.

Erin frowned as she started at them. She did not know who they were. She hadn't seen them before, not that she remembered.

"Erin, you have grown so much," he told her. The woman smiled next to him.

Erin frowned. She struggled to get out, trying to get away from the people. She wanted to protect herself.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked, his voice laced with disappointment. The woman grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek, as it too consult him.

Erin didn't answer him. She decided to ignore them and tried to get rid of the knot. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of her fear. She didn't want them to think they had any power over her.

"Listen to him you little bitch," the woman sneered, grabbing Erin chin and making her look at the man.

Erin looked at them, glared, but didn't say anything. She also continued to her attempt of loosening the rope.

The man laughed, while the woman looked at Erin with disgust. Erin showed no emotion. The woman was getting frustrated, while the man smirked at her.

Erin was so confused. She didn't know them. She didn't know why they wanted her. But they seemed to know her.

"Ungrateful bitch," the woman muttered, as she folded her arms across her chest. Erin knew the woman wanted to slap her, but she was refraining to do so. Erin didn't know why.

"Erin, do you remember us?" the man asked again, kneeling in front of her.

Erin stared at him, not saying anything. She wasn't going to. She just turned to have a good look at the room. There was nothing in the room, except a bucket, a table, the chair she was on, and a door. There was no window. That wasn't good for Erin. She tried to see if she remembered anything, but she had blacked out the whole time.

Her head snapped to the left. She was disoriented, unsure what had happened. Her right cheek stung. That's when she realized what had happened. The woman had had enough and slapped Erin. The brunette had to admit it hurt.

"I'm not going to say it again, don't ignore him bitch," she ordered, her body shaking with anger.

"I don't know who you are," Erin said, finally saying something, as she glared hatefully at the blond woman.

"That's too bad," the man said, sadness in his voice. "We'll just have to make you remember."

Erin stared that them leave, with confusing and a bit of fear in her eyes. She struggled harder when the door closed.

**Chicago PD**

"We are not resting until we find her," Voight ordered his team. All the men nodded as they started to search for a lead.

Voight had given Sheldon Jin Erin's phone and asked him to find out who the unknown number was.

Dawson watched, as Voight get frustrated. He knew how Voight felt. He knew about the anger, the fear, the frustration the one felt when their child was taken. He knew, second hand of the relationship between Voight and Lindsay, after she told him about their history.

Voight went to his office and sat on his desk. His mind was racing. He was thinking of many possible scenarios that could be happening to Erin. He put his head on his hands as he tried to think of anyone who would go after her to get to him.

Jin walked onto the floor and waited until Voight exited his office to tell them the news. "I got a name."

**Chicago PD**

_He watched as Erin and her mother went for a walk._

"_She's so cute," a blond woman said, as she bent down to be closer to Erin._

_Erin giggled as she hid behind her mother. "Sorry, she's a little shy," Laura told the woman, with a small smile on her face. "Erin, can you say hi to the nice lady."_

"_Hi," Erin whispered, as she grabbed her mother's pants. Laura smiled at the woman. Erin and her mother walked to an ice cream parlor._

_The woman stood up and saw him. She frowned and walked away. He smirked and turned to Erin and her mother._

* * *

**AN #2: Can anyone guess who kidnapped Lindsay, and why? Get it right and you get a preview to the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter:  
****The World Grows Darks Around You**


	3. The World Grows Dark Around You

_**The World Grows Dark Around You**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger  
****Words: 1,201  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or song lyrics (Titles).  
****Author's Note: And I got 8 favorites, 21 follows, and 17 reviews. Thank you to Kelleigh, bondi98, chillthebeans, Gepospenguin, Guest, and xXBlack'BladeXx. Fast update. So the next chapter will be up by this weekend or beginning of next week. School is tiring me out.**

**So the title came from Those You've Known by John Galleghe, Jr., Lea Michele, and Jonathan Groff (From the Broadway show Spring Awakening)**

**Uploaded: February 19, 2014**

* * *

"Emilio Palmer," Jin told the men. They all looked at their tech expert. He showed the team a picture of a man. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. He looked to be in his thirties., a few years older than Erin. Voight studied the picture. He did not know that name. He had never heard it before. He had never seen the man before.

"I want all of you to find everything you can about him. Find what he would want with Erin, and who he could be working with or for," Voight ordered the team. "Antonio, come with me."

"Where are we going?" Dawson asked, as he grabbed his stuff together and followed his leader.

"We're going to visit someone who may know who might want Erin," Voight answered, as he stormed through the building.

Dawson nodded. He sat on the passenger seat and stared at the window as Voight sped to a certain destination. Before Dawson knew it, they had arrived at an apartment.

"Where are we?" Dawson asked, as he looked around. The area was run-down. The building seemed to be old, and in bad condition.

"This is where Erin grew up. We're going to pay her mother a visit," he told the other man.

Dawson stared at the area he was in. He was going to meet the woman who screwed Erin up. Hopefully, she would help them in their search.

**Chicago PD**

The door opened, and the woman entered alone. Erin felt fear run through her veins, although she did not show it. She kept an eye on the woman, ready for her to strike.

"He told me to _make_ you remember, however I want," she told the younger woman. The blond had an evil glint in her eyes. Erin knew she was going to enjoy it. "You've met us, numerous of times. You're just blocking it out. It's _my_ job to make you remember it."

"I don't know who you are," Erin told the woman. "I don't even know your name."

The woman laughed. She walked around Erin, inspecting her. Erin knew she woman was looking for a way to hurt her.

"Let me go," Erin ordered, struggling on the chair.

The woman ran her long nails on Erin's face. Erin could feel the sharpness against the nerves of her skin. She knew the woman, whatever her name was, could easily draw blood with her nails, and Erin was slightly worried about it.

"How's your _daddy_?" she asked, a wicked smile on her face.

Erin frowned. She didn't know what Voight had to do with it.

"What do you think he'll like best, water boarding, knife play, a simple beating?" the woman questioned, mostly to herself, but her smile growing as Erin paled.

"Who are you?" Erin asked, frustration lacing in her voice.

"Sarah Palmer," the woman told Erin, rolling her eyes. She grinned as she moved in front of Erin and grabbed her chin. She, harshly, turned her head to the left. Sarah inspected Erin's red cheek. "Should I make both cheeks the same color?"

Erin moved her head from her and glared at the blond.

"The best way for you to remember is to pressure you. I am going to enjoy this," Sarah told Erin, with a sadistic smile on her face.

**Chicago PD**

"You don't know who this man is?" Dawson asked Caroline Lindsay. Caroline shook her head. She kept an eye on the picture, but she was so sure she did not know who that person was.

"I don't know who he is, but he looks familiar. Maybe someone who is related to him," Laura told the two men. "But why are you asking me?"

"Caroline," Voight said softly, "Erin is missing. We believe this man is involved."

The woman looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was finally connecting with her daughter. They were becoming mother and daughter, and now her daughter was missing.

"N-no, this is a joke," she whispered to herself. She looked at the ground. She was slowly shaking her head, as if she was imagining the men there.

Dawson stared at the woman. She was the one who led Erin to a dark road. She was the one who led Erin to Voight. She could be the ultimate reason why Erin was missing. But he had to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"We'll find her. I promise we'll find her," Voight told the woman, his voice low and soft.

"You love her, don't you?" Caroline asked the man who was her daughter's guardian.

"As if she were my own," Voight answered truthfully, his holding nothing but adoration to the missing woman. "I'll bring her home."

**Chicago PD**

Erin started coughing out water. Sarah wasn't kidding about hurting her. They were in the restroom, with Erin in the bathtub, her wrists tied together and her ankles also tied together. The water had submerged her body, minus her head. Sarah's hand was tangled in Erin's hair, like a leach. Sarah would hold Erin's head under the water. Erin couldn't do anything but try to save her breath.

"The faster you remember, the quicker we stop this. Not that I want to stop. This is fun," she said, a laugh in her voice. She didn't give Erin a chance to take a breath, before dunking her head in the water.

Erin accidently inhaled water. She started to struggle, as she couldn't breath. Slowly, she started to lose consciousness. Sarah pulled her head up before Erin could completely black out. Once she surfaced, she started to cough out the water.

"Do you remember?" Sarah asked, glaring at the younger woman.

"No," Erin breathed, her throat raspy from the coughing.

Sarah screamed in frustration. She yanked Erin out of the tub. It wasn't graceful. The tub, full of water, and the floor were all slippery. Erin slipped and slammed her head to the toilet.

**Chicago PD**

"Emilio Palmer has a sister. Her name is Sarah Palmer. From what I gathered, Emilio couldn't have called Erin," Jin told the other men.

"Why?" Dawson asked, looking at the sister's picture.

"Emilio was killed two years ago," Halstead added, posting up a picture of the article.

"Who killed him?" Dawson asked, trying to see a connection.

"The killer wasn't found, but the prime suspect was Sarah's husband," Jin continued.

**Chicago PD**

_Emilio was watching his sister talk to a man. He didn't like the man. The man was changing his sister. Sarah was turning into someone he didn't know. Sarah was all he had left, and he had to protect her and keep her close to him. The man was separating them._

"_Sarah, lets go," Emilio exclaimed, as he signaled for his sister to hurry up._

_Sarah and the man walked to him. Emilio didn't like the look the man had. He watched as the man picked up a gun and shot him._

_The man smiled wickedly as he watched the blood escape Emilio's head. He wrapped his arm around Sarah's shoulders as she snuggled into him. He kissed her head and tucked the gun away. They turned and walked away._

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
Well, Hope Is All I've Got, Hope You're Still Alive**


	4. Well, Hope Is All I've Got

_**Well, Hope Is All I've Got, Hope That You're Not Dead**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger  
****Words: 1,194  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or song lyrics (Titles).  
****Author's Note: And I got 11 favorites, 25 follows, and 21 reviews. Thanks to TvRomances, Guest, Kelon, and Gepospenguin.**

**I'm not sure how long this story will be. Erin won't be gone for too long. Voight and the team will find her soon, but it won't be the end of the story. Other things will happen, involving this and more. And in the end of each chapter will be the title of the next chapter.**

**So the title came from Nikola Sarcevic's Vila Rada.**

**Uploaded: February 24, 2014**

* * *

"What do we know about the husband? Can we contact Sarah?" Voight asked, looking at the papers on the wall and his hand.

"No. A few years ago, they just disappeared. There is nothing on them," Jin answered.

Voight, frustrated and angry, brought his fist down to the table in front of him. The other men jumped when his fist and the table connected.

Dawson stood up and signaled for Voight to meet them in the small office. Dawson told the other men to continue searching. Once in the room, Voight sat down at his desk, waiting for Dawson to speak.

"We'll find her," he told his boss, trying to keep the other man from blowing up on the team. Dawson remembered wanting to hurt his team when Diego was missing. He remembered snapping at Lindsay when she lost Ernesto Milpas. He knew she had gotten hurt; a pipe to the head, but nothing mattered. He knew it was different for Voight, the same, but different in a way. He knew how Voight felt; he could connect with the emotions. "She's going to be okay," he whispered.

Voight rubbed his eyes. "She's tough," he said, agreeing.

**Chicago PD**

Erin moaned. Her head felt like it was going to burst. She remembered Sarah trying to drown her, then nothing. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurry, but she knew she was back in the room, tied to the chair. Her stomach was growling. She hadn't eaten in hours. She didn't know how long she was missing. She wondered if Voight had figured out she was missing. She wondered if he knew who took her. She didn't know, she couldn't remember anyone.

She looked at the door, expecting someone to enter the room. Her vision was going back to normal.

She wanted to know why she was kidnapped. The man and Sarah knew who she was, but she didn't know who they were.

**Chicago PD**

"Who is this man?" Dawson asked, as Voight drove to an address they had gotten.

"Someone who may have known Emilio Palmer. He was the last person to have contact with Sarah before she disappeared," Voight answered, as he parked in front of a house. Both men exited the car. They walked to the door and knocked on it.

A man, in his late twenties opened the door and looked at them. "How may I help you?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He had hazel eyes, and dirty brown hair.

"We need to speak to you. We are from the CPD," Dawson told him, showing him his badge.

"May I ask about what?" he asked the two men.

"Ethan Larson, we came to ask you about Sarah Palmer," Voight said, studying the man.

Ethan watched them, as he moved to let them go into the house.

**Chicago PD**

"How are you?" the man asked, as he walked into the room. He had a chair and bag with him. He moved the chair so it was in front of her. She kept an eye on him, not sure what was in the bag.

"Considering I was kidnapped, drowned, and my head smashed on the toilet, I just peachy," she said, sarcastically.

The man said nothing. He sat down in front of her. He opened the bag and the aroma of food filled the room. Erin's mouth watered, and her stomach growled. He opened the takeout box. He opened it and she could practically taste the sandwich and fries that were in the box. He cut a small piece from the sandwich and brought it up to Erin's mouth, expecting her to eat it.

She looked at him, as if saying, _seriously_. He gave her a small smile.

"Its just food. There is nothing wrong with you. We don't want you to be seriously hurt," he told her, as he ate the piece to show her there was nothing wrong.

"You should tell that to your girlfriend," she spat, annoyed.

"She's my wife," he told her, as he brought another piece to her face.

She stared at him. She didn't want to be fed, or for him to be there. But that might be the only time she'll eat in a while, and she needed her strength if she was going to fight back. She took the piece with her teeth and slowly chewed, glaring at him.

**Chicago PD**

"I haven't seen her in years," Ethan answered, sitting across the two detectives.

"And her husband? Do you know who he is?" Dawson asked the boy.

"Some dude named Colton," Ethan answered, thinking about who it was.

"Colton," Voight whispered to himself, to see if it was familiar. It didn't ring any bells.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Voight asked, looking at the young man's eyes.

Ethan shook his head no.

Voight and Dawson stood up. They started to walk away. Voight turned around and grabbed Ethan by the collar of his shirt and pressed him against the wall.

"I've I find out you're lying, I will make you regret it," he threatened, tightening his grip.

Ethan nodded, frightened by the man in front of her.

Voight let him go, and walked away with Dawson behind him.

Once outside, Voight kicked the tire of the car. "We're getting no where," he snapped, having the urge to punch something.

Dawson didn't say anything. He was getting frustrated as well. The whole team was getting frustrated. It had been two days since they started the search for Erin, and all they got were names. The names weren't much help either.

**Chicago PD**

Sarah walked into the room and smiled evilly at Erin. Erin had just finished eating, and the man had left.

"We're going to make you remember. I can promise you that. You will remember who we are. And you will be grateful to know who we are," Sarah told the younger woman.

"You have the wrong person. You'll pay for what you're doing!" Erin exclaimed, struggling with the rope.

"Not when you find out who we are," the older woman answered, smugly. "Sadly, you can't be conscious."

"Wait what?" Erin asked, her eyes wide. Sarah walked to her and stood behind her. She wrapped her arm around Erin's neck, and covered her mouth and nose.

Erin tried to move her head, but Sarah wouldn't let her move her head. Slowly, Erin stopped struggling. Her body slumped against the chair.

Sarah released Erin and left to call her husband. She left the door wide opened, knowing Erin wouldn't be able to leave. She laughed as she walked away.

**Chicago PD**

_Erin was waiting for her mother with the teacher watching the students as their parents picked them up. Erin was sitting on steps. She had a notebook on her lap, and was drawing in it. She was biting her lip, as she concentrated on her drawing. She looked up when someone stood over her. She smiled at her mother._

_He had a smirk on his face. He watched Erin walked into her mother's car and put her seatbelt on. He turned and walked to his house._

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****Like I'm Standing In a Lightning Storm**


	5. Like I'm Standing In A Lightning Storm

_**Like I'm Standing In a Lightning Storm**_

**Author: LexysCPD (Formerly known as Twi-Ranger)  
****Words: 1,150  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or song lyrics (Titles).  
****Author's Note: And I got 17 favorites, 37 follows, and 41 reviews. Thanks to those who reviewe; ffedeline, , Guest, GC, Ali, Alex, MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR, the other three Guests, and USCutie15 for reviewing last chapter.**

**You guys really like this story, and I'm really happy about that. It makes me excited to write.**

**So I have an outline that I have been working on for a few days. It seems like this chapter is going to be 33 chapters.**

**So now we know more about Erin's history with Voight and his (ex?) wife. I'm excited for this week, as with the other future weeks. I love how we get two days of Sophia Bush, with Chicago Fire, then Chicago PD. And Erin's scene in Law & Order: SVU was cute, Benson where tells her that Voight said Erin was one of the smartest cop he had worked with.**

**So on with the story. I use "so" a lot.**

**So the title came from The Search by Setting Fire.**

**Uploaded: March 04, 2014**

* * *

Voight was becoming more frustrated as the hours passed. Laura was worried, Dawson was working harder, Halstead was working just as hard as Dawson. Olinsky and Ruzek were usually out, looking for a hint, any hint that could lead them to Erin, or her kidnappers.

Their floor was silent. All the detectives were working, searching for clues. Which is why they all jumped when they heard something crash to a wall. They all turned an saw Voight's phone on the floor.

"We'll find her," Dawson told him, as he slowly stood up. He didn't want the other man to lash out.

Voight turned to him, but didn't respond. He was worried. He hadn't been this worried in a while. He didn't know what Sarah and Colton, if that was who had kidnapped, were doing to her. He _needed_ to find out why she was taken. He _needed_ to know if he had a reason to her kidnapping.

Dawson looked at his computer. He was for the Colton's in Chicago.

Halstead was looking through what they had of Sarah's history. Places she had been; anything that might involve Erin. Sarah Palmer had a lot of history, and Halstead didn't have a lot of time to look though everything.

**Chicago PD**

Erin groaned. She was starting to get annoyed of these people always causing her to lose consciousness.

She had a frown, when she realized she wasn't sitting down. Her ankles were tied to the legs of the table she was laying down on. Her torso was strapped down, as were her wrists. The only things she could move were her toes, fingers, and head.

She tried to loosen the straps. She was getting frustrated. She didn't know how much she could deal with the kidnapping. She stared at the ceiling, wondering if she should just give up.

**Chicago PD**

Thomas Holland was in 'The Cage'. Halstead had found multiple calls to him, and once Voight found him, he was going to get revenge. Thomas was handcuffed to the fence. Voight was standing in front of him.

"Where are Sarah Palmer and Colton?" Voight asked, as he wrapped his knuckles with chains.

"Who?" Thomas asked, keeping a watchful eye on Voight.

"Don't play stupid with me," he demanded, as he slammed his fist beside Thomas's head.

Thomas didn't answer. He just flinched.

Voight had never felt so angry. He punched Thomas in the abdominal. Thomas groaned in pain, as he tried to curl up.

"Where are they?" Voight demanded again, getting angrier as the time passed. Thomas didn't answer, earning him another punch, and another.

"I don't know!" he shouted in pain, as he tried to move away from Voight.

"I don't believe you," Voight told him, as he let the chains fall to the ground. He grabbed Thomas's collar and pressed him against the gate, not caring how uncomfortable it was for his wrists.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about Sarah Palmer, or you'll regret meeting her," Voight threatened, tightening his grip.

"Sh-she called me because she wanted me to buy her things," Thomas exclaimed, on the verge of crying. He had never been in that much pain.

"Where did you drop them off?"

"In a van. It was a blue van. I never when to where they are staying," Thomas answered, trying to move away.

"What kind of things did you get them?" Voight asked, not releasing the other man.

"Rope, straps, generator, cables, and other things," Thomas's cried out, his tears streaming down his face.

Voight let him go. He was in shock, from what he had just heard.

"What are they going to do to her?" Voight whispered to himself. He started to walk away.

Thomas shouted for him to return and let him go.

Voight stopped and turned to him, "You're lucky I don't kill you."

Voight walked away and back to his Intelligence floor.

"We need to find her, and quick," Voight told them, causing them to luck up at him.

"We're doing all we can," Ruzek said, pointing at their board.

"We have to do better," Voight said, glaring at him. "Thomas Holland was getting things for them. He got rope, generator, cables, and other things. We need to find her before they hurt her."

"Generator? Are they going to use it?" Dawson asked, not wanting to continue his question.

"We don't know what they are going to use the generator for, but we need to find her before they do," Voight said, as he looked at what the others had found.

**Chicago PD**

Sarah strapped Erin's head to the table. The detective frowned, not knowing what she was doing. The man brought in a machine. Erin couldn't see what it was. She listened as they moved around the room.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked, wanting answers.

"We're going to _make_ you remember. It seems like your head doesn't want you to remember, so we have to deal with your brain. The best way is to _shock_ it out of you," the man said, as he connected the wire to the strap on her head.

Erin couldn't breath. She paled, as she struggled to get out of the table. Tears started to sting in her eyes. She knew if they went though with it, it would not end well.

She tried hard to remember who it was. She tried to remember who took her. She knew the man was familiar. The woman, not so much. The pressure made her push through her memories. She closed her eyes, as she tried to think of the earliest memory she had.

"This is for your own good," the man said, as he walked to the generator. He was reaching for the switch, when Erin shouted.

"No! Stop! I remember! I remember who you are!"

He turned to her. He slowly walked to her head, and looked down at her. "You remember who I am?" he asked, his voice full of hope. He felt so happy.

"I remember. Please don't do this," she begged in a small voice.

"Who am I?" he whispered, as if he was afraid to ruin the moment.

"You're my dad. You're my father," she cried out, not knowing if she was safe.

"I missed you sweetie," he said, as he removed the strap on her head.

**Chicago PD**

_Erin looked up and saw the man buying ice cream. Erin had a big smile on her face. She could see the scoop of chocolate chip in the cone. He walked to her and handed her the ice cream, which she happily took._

"_Tank you daddy," she said, as she licked the ice cream._

_Her father smiled lovingly, as he brought his ice cream to his mouth._

_Once they were done, they started to walk home. "I love you," he said._

"_Me too daddy," Erin answered, as she skipped next to him._

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****December, I Remember**


	6. December, I Remember

_**December, I Remember**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,326  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or song lyrics (Titles).  
****Author's Note: And I got 17 favorites, 44 follows, and 57 reviews. Thanks to those who reviewed; ffedeline, stagediva23, Kelon, popie92, G.C., MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR, Alex, Ali, Guest, Guest, BLindsay23**

**So Voight met Erin when she was fourteen? She was a CI? Wow. I can't wait for next week. Chicago PD is my favorite show, which is why I am quick to write this.**

**When you guys get to the end, DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP. Just warning you.**

**So the title came from Carry You Home by Nashville Skyline.**

**Uploaded: March 06, 2014**

* * *

"You're my father. I remember now, please let me go," Erin begged, as she struggled to get out of her restrains.

Her father had a sweet smile on his face. "I can't. You'll leave if we let we go."

"Let me go," she told him, looking at her father with pleading eyes.

"We'll be a family," he said, his voice full of love.

**Chicago PD**

_December 05, 1987_

_Erin was just one. It was going to be her second Christmas. Her first was a year before. She had been born three months before. Her first Christmas wasn't anything special. Her parents didn't have any money. They fed her and then put her to sleep._

_Erin giggled, as she watched her parents act all lovey-dovey._

"_Mama," she giggled, clapping her hands. In front of her was her teddy bear, the only one she had._

"_Erin, baby, mommy loves you," the older woman cooed, as she picked the one-year old up. She kissed the toddler's cheek._

_Her father, stood on the side and smiled. He loved his little girl. He would do anything with her, and he didn't know what he would do if she was taken from him._

**Chicago PD**

Sarah walked up to her. Erin had slowly dozed off after her father left. Sarah watched the sleeping woman. She was looking at the resemblance between Erin and Colton. She could see they had the same skin tone, some of the same facial structure. She knew hazel eyes ran in Colton's family.

Sarah wanted to hurt Erin, her stepdaughter. Sarah smirked at the thought. Erin was her stepdaughter.

She laughed, waking Erin up.

"What are you doing here?" Erin asked, sleep in her voice.

"Visiting. See you soon, my daughter," Sarah answered, as she walked out.

**Chicago PD**

_December 26, 1899_

_Erin was three. The three-year old was running around the house, happy. Her teddy bear was in her arms. Her father was running behind her. He was growling like a monster._

_That Christmas, her father had bought her a princess dress._

_The father and daughter were acting like dragon and princess. Her father was chasing her around the house. Erin's mother was at work._

"_Daddy!" Erin shouted, as she giggled. She ran to her room, and hid under her bed. She covered her mouth with her hand. Her father entered the room, stomping on the ground._

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are," he said, as he looked in her closest. "Where are you?"_

_Her father walked near the bed, then away. Erin tightened her grip on her teddy bear._

_Her father pulled her feet out from under the bed. The small girl squealed._

**Chicago PD**

Memories of Erin's father rushed back. She remembered small moments. She remembered Christmas time with her father. Her father, who always made sure he spent an hour with her a day. He would make sure she got a bedtime story before bed. He was the best father ever, but then he left. He left, and became the man who kidnapped her.

**Chicago PD**

_December 12, 1990_

_Erin was just four. Her father was going to take her Christmas shopping, and she was so excited. She was too young to notice the tension between her mother and father. Erin's mind was wrapped around Christmas time. Her parents didn't have a lot money, but they had enough to buy a few presents. Erin was always excited about spending time with her parents._

_She was excited, hoping to see Santa Claus. Her father always told her about him, he told her stories. She wanted to tell him about the puppy she wanted. She had seen a Germen Shepard pup and she wanted one._

_Erin held her father's hand, as they walked around the mall. Her hazel eyes twinkled with joy. She was looking for Santa Claus and elves and reindeers. _

_They passed the pet store, and Erin stopped. She saw a small puppy; a small German Shepard puppy._

"_Daddy, puppy," Erin squealed, as she jumped and pointed at the puppy._

"_Maybe Santa will get you one," her father told her, as he looked at the puppy on the other side of the window._

"_I hope," she said, as she smiled._

**Chicago PD**

Erin smiled at the memory. Her father got her the puppy. She named him Cole, after Colton. She loved the puppy. He slept in her room. She kept him for that year. The next year, on Christmas Day, her father left. He left, and Erin gave him Cole. She was five when he left, and she didn't know why.

Colton entered the room, and smiled at Erin. She didn't smile back. Five years of love did nothing for ten years of not having a father, of having an absentee mother. Nothing.

"Erin, how are you?" he asked, as he sat down in front of her. Erin didn't answer. She just shook her head.

"_This_ is how you treat your daughter? You tie her to a chair? Hurt her? You're not a father," Erin told him, shaking her head.

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked in disbelief. He stood up and towered over her. "I did this for us! We could be a family, you, me, Sarah! Why can't you understand that?! I'm your father!"

"You are not my father! You're my sperm donor, nothing else," she snapped, pure anger in her eyes.

"_Hank Voight_? He's your father?" Colton asked, laughing.

"He's more of a father than you'll _ever_ be," she snarled.

Colton stood in front of her. He raised his hand and brought it down to her cheek.

Erin's face snapped to the side, as she groaned.

"I'm sorry," he told her, as he stroked his cheek. "I'm so sorry, you just have to learn."

Erin stared at her father in shock. He was nothing like the father of her memories.

"I'll teach her a lesson. It's the mother's _job_ to make sure _our_ daughter is respective," Sarah said from behind him. Erin looked at her hatefully.

Colton moved away and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too baby," she responded, as she kissed his cheek in return, and kept eye contact with Erin.

Colton left the room, and closed the door behind him., leaving Sarah to do whatever she wanted.

**Chicago PD**

"I got something," Jin said, as he handed them a picture of a truck. "This truck has been found outside a warehouse. The same license plate numbers Thomas gave us. It was a perfect match. We found them."

Voight took the picture. "Let's go rescue Erin."

**Chicago PD**

"_Get out!" Laura Lindsay shouted, as she threw a lamp at Colton. Laura had found a woman in Colton's bed after she and Erin had returned from walking Cole on a Christmas afternoon. They weren't married, and their relationship was rocky, but she never guessed he would cheat._

"_I'll explain!" he exclaimed, as he protected his head from getting hit by the flying items._

"_What's to explain? You cheated on me!"_

"_Please!"_

_As they argued, Erin sat on her front door steps with Cole, as she listened to her parents fight._

_Cole was sitting next to her, watching the cars drive by. His head was on her knees._

_Her father stormed out of the house. He sat down next to Erin. The five-year old looked at him, waiting for him to tell her it was okay._

_He didn't tell her that. He told her he was leaving for a while. He told her he didn't know if he was returning. He told he loved her._

_She begged him to stay. She told him she loved him. She promised she was okay._

_He told her he couldn't. So she gave him her puppy to protect him. She cried, as she told Cole goodbye, and hugged her father. He left with Cole. That was the last time she saw him, but it was not the last time he saw her._

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****The Martyr, The Victim**


	7. The Martyr, The Victim

_**The Martyr, The Victim**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,261  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or song lyrics (Titles).  
****Author's Note: And I got 18 favorites, 45 follows, and 68 reviews. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter; BLindsay23, TvRomances, bondi98, MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR, Ali, Guest, G.C., Guest, Guest, Sarah, Guest**

**A few more chapters before the rescue.**

**I'm quite surprise on how fast it takes me to upload a new chapter. It's awesome. Almost close to a hundred reviews, that's awesome too. This story might be done faster than I thought. There are about 26 more chapters left.**

**So QUESTION for you guys, and tell me in the review. YES or NO, would you like LINSTEAD in this story? Erin has a father-daughter relationship with Voight, a brother-sister relationship with Dawson, uncle-niece relationship with Olinskey (Since he's like Voight's age, and that would make since. I'm going to work on that) and Adam is new, so it's a friendly relationship. So Linstead, romantic relationship, or friendship relationship?**

**Since it's easy for me to write Chicago PD stories, the next story, Find the Courage Inside Of You, will be out next week. Summary is in my profile, so click my username, go down until you see it in **_**Coming Soon**_**.**

**Enjoy this chapter. Just a warning, it's pretty dark. Not too bad, but some.**

**So the title came from This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars.**

**Uploaded: March 08, 2014**

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Erin asked, as she watched Sarah study her. Erin wondered what Sarah was thinking about, what she was going to do. Erin mentally readied herself for any physical pain she might feel.

"I don't want to listen to you talk. It annoys me," Sarah commented. Sarah left the room and returned with a scarf, which she tied Erin's head with, so it covered her mouth and it was painful to her.

Erin tried to take it out of her mouth, but it was too tight and it was hurting her. Sarah grabbed Erin's hair and pulled it, making Erin look up at Sarah.

"Isn't that better?" she asked, an evil glint in her eye. She yanked Erin's hair, and smiled when she heard Erin groan. "I don't like you. If it were up to me, you'd be six feet under, but your father still wants you around. I don't know why. You aren't worth anything."

Erin tried to move her head, but Sarah had a tight on her hair. When she moved her head, Sarah would yank it back. She groaned in pain.

Colton entered to room and looked at Sarah, urgently. "Thomas doesn't answer the phone. I've called seven times."

"You know what this means," Sarah told him, letting go of Erin and giving Colton all his attention.

"You have an hour," he told her, leaving the room.

Sarah laughed as she turned her attention back to the bonded woman.

"Let's play a game. Let's see how much pain you can handle _before_ you pass out," she told Erin, who looked up at Sarah with fear. She was afraid. She knew there were no limits until she lost consciousness. She wished they would just knock her out the normal way, and use chloroform.

She stared at the crazy look in Sarah's eyes, not knowing what the next hour would hold.

**Chicago PD**

"So we have an address. We're going to surround the place," Voight started, as he told the others what to do.

He told them the plan. The others listened closely, not wanting to mess up.

They all rushed to the cars, and sped to warehouse.

**Chicago PD**

Erin's eyes started to droop, as she fought hard to stay awake. Sarah stood there with her smile. Erin's dry blood smeared on her hands.

"Isn't that a little too much?" Colton asked, as he entered the room. Twenty minutes had passed, and when he returned, Sarah had created a puddle of blood on the ground.

"Maybe a little," Sarah admitted, as she took a towel from his hands and started to wipe the blood off her hands.

"Is she going to be okay?" Colton asked, worried. He moved and lightly tapped Erin's pale cheek. Her eyes were half open. She couldn't seem to focus on his face. "I think she lost too much blood."

"I know a guy who can help her," she said, as she gripped the knife, that she had stabbed Erin's leg with.

Erin groaned, as she felt Sarah pull the knife out. She slowly raised her head. Her vision was blurry. She moaned onto the scarf.

"She's tough," Sarah stated, as she wiped the blood from the knife.

"I'm proud," Colton praised, stroking Erin's cheek.

Erin's head lulled to the side, and her eyes closed.

"Finally," Sarah muttered, when she checked to make sure Erin was unconscious.

**Chicago PD**

The team searched the warehouse. They had found the truck, and it was out of gas. They hadn't found anything.

"I found blood," Olinsky said over the walkie-talkies. The paled when he stared at the room.

Voight rushed to the room Olinskey was in. He froze, at the chair in the middle of a puddle of blood. He had a horrible feeling at it was Erin's. He slowly walked to it, his mind running through any and all scenarios that could have happened. He turned around, and stared at the wall. There in blood, _Erin's blood_, was a message, to him.

**Too Late Voight  
****You Won't Find Her**

Voight felt lightheaded, as he stared at the message.

**Chicago PD**

Colton smirked as he drove to his old home. His childhood home. Sarah was sitting next to him, her hand intertwined with his. In the back seat, was a pale Erin. Her head was against the window, a blanket covering her body. Her hands were tied behind her back, and the scarf was wrapped on her wound. She would groan in pain every once in a while.

He knew the detectives were going to the warehouse. He knew they would feel horrible when they saw the blood. He decided he wanted to mess with Voight. He hated the man with everything he had. Voight replaced him in Erin's life, and he wanted revenge. He wanted to hurt the man.

Colton parked in front of his old house. Sarah told him a doctor was in there, waiting for them, to check Erin over.

"I love you," Colton said, as he leaned over and kissed Sarah's cheek.

"I love you too," she answered, with love in her voice.

Erin moaned, slowly waking up. She moved her head back, her eyes lowly, very weakly started to open.

"Let's get her inside and checked out," Colton said, as he got out of the car and opened the door. Erin's body would have fallen out if it weren't for the seatbelt.

He picked her up. Her head fell on his shoulder, making him smile as he thought of the times she would fall asleep in his arms.

Sarah watched him, so much angry in his body. She _hated_ Erin. She hated that Colton's attention was on Erin, and she rarely got a chance with him alone. She missed the moments when Erin hadn't been taken, and all Colton did was study her life. She knew, if Colton never entered the room, Erin wouldn't had been alive. She watched, as Colton entered their house with Erin in his arms, wishing it was her.

**Chicago PD**

Voight was angry. He was angry with everyone and everything. He wished he had arrived at the warehouse earlier. If he had, maybe he could have stopped Sarah and Colton from taking her.

He got something, anything from his desk and tossed it to his door. The others jumped, not expecting it. They were disappointed they didn't get there in time.

Voight started to breath heavily, trying to stay calm, but it was hard to do when the only thing in his head was the note left to him.

"We'll find her. She's strong, she's going to be alive," Olinsky said, as he entered the room, the only one brave enough to enter.

"I know. But alive and okay are not the same thing," Voight answered, closing his eyes.

**Chicago PD**

_Erin gave Cole a plate of food, as she sat next to him, grinning. Erin looked up at her father, a twinkle in her eyes. Cole still had a bow tied around his neck. She loved her present, and loved that Santa Claus had gotten him to her._

_Her mother was smiling as well, so happy to see her daughter enjoying her Christmas. She knew Erin didn't have a great life, with them being tight with money. She loved giving her daughter a day she would remember._

"_We love you baby," she told her daughter who grinned back._

_Colton nodded, letting go of the tension between him and Laura for his daughter. He knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for her._

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****But If It's True Then Tell Me How It Got This Way**


	8. But If It's True Then

_**But If It's True Then, Tell Me How It Got This Way**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,373  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or song lyrics (Titles).  
****Author's Note: And I got 27 favorites, 57 follows, and 85 reviews. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter; Guest, jaelyn2001, stagediva23,Guest, TvRomances, Steph, ryrissa1993, ThesEyesROnU, otpobsessed, MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR, BLindsay23, bondi98, Alex, Guest, Ali, SOPPNATION, Guest**

**I decided to change Erin's mother name to Caroline, I don't want there to be two Lauras.**

**Sorry this took a will, I didn't have wifi, so I didn't write and took the time to do homework that I left to the last minute. But now I have it back, and I'm going to write to other two stories soon. Anyways, that new detective, I liked Erin being the only female in the team. I hope the other woman leaves soon.**

**This chapter will have a hint of Linstead. There will be more to come, since all y'all want it. So enjoy this chapter.**

**So the title came from The Mixed Tapes by Jack's Mannequin.**

**Uploaded: March 14, 2014**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Colton asked, when he realized Erin was slowly waking.

"I'm tired," she answered, as she moved her head to the side.

"You'll feel better soon," he whispered, from his spot next to her. She was lying down on his bed, her wrists handcuffed to the headboard. Colton was sitting on a chair next to her. Sarah didn't want to be there, with Erin.

"Let's talk," he offered, wanting to really get to know his daughter.

"Cole," Erin moaned, as she tried to get comfortable. "What happened to him?"

Colton looked pained. He remembered how much Erin had loved her puppy. That Erin's life revolved around the puppy.

"I'll get you a new one," he said, looking away from her.

"No, what I want from you is for you to me let go," she said, as she tried to pull her arms.

"I can't. We're finally together," her father told her, his eyes big and full of adoration.

"This is kidnapping," Erin shot back, wanting to go home.

"It's not. It's just bring us together," he tried.

"Stop saying together! You are not my father," Erin snapped, glaring at the man.

"I'm your father," he whispered, ignoring what she said. "I'm your father."

"You left me _and_ mom. A father doesn't just disappear. A sperm donor does," Erin told him, as she tried to move away from him.

"I love you," he said, as he stroked her hair.

"What is wrong with you?" Erin asked, in disbelief.

Colton looked at her, pain in his eyes. "Nothing is wrong. I just want you back in my life."

"I'm not a child. I'm not going to run back just because you want to be in our lives. Why did you leave?" Erin asked, wanting answers. When she was younger, she would ask her mother why her father left, but her mother would tell her she was too young to understand. As she got older, she stopped asking, and started to blame herself.

"I fell out of love and in love. I wanted you in my life, but _Caroline_ wouldn't allow it," Colton answered, wishing he had been in her life rather than her mother.

"So it was Sarah? You cheated on my mom with Sarah? And you let me blame myself. You let _me_ think _I_ was the reason you left," she told him, anger in voice.

"It was never your fault. You were the reason we stayed together," Colton told her.

"Where were you?" Erin asked, her voice small.

"I was always there."

**Chicago PD**

Voight was alone in his office, the picture of the bloody message in front of him. He had so many emotions running through him, fear, anger, shock, worry, and others none of the positive. He knew Erin was hurt, but he was wondering why she was taken and what they were doing to her. He had to save her.

**Chicago PD**

"I was there, during your elementary graduation, I was at your middle school one. I watched when that man, _Voight_ and the officers arrested you and Josh. I was there at your high school and college graduations. I watched you when you made your first arrest. I was there," he said, lovingly.

Erin stared at him, not believing what she heard, but he knew about Josh and the arrest. He was there, but why hadn't he said anything?

**Chicago PD**

Antonio was in his small break. He was with his wife, and Diego. Eva was with her friends. He thought about Erin, and what was happening to her. Erin was like a sister to him. He felt connected to her, especially after the conversation they had when he found out about her stealing tendencies. Laura left him alone, knowing it was hard on them. She just hoped they find Erin soon.

**Chicago PD**

"Why did you hide from me?" Erin finally asked after a few minutes after a silence.

"Sarah was going through a tough time. She had lost her baby girl, and you were just a reminder of what she lost," Colton answered with sadness in his voice.

"For twenty years?" Erin questioned, not believing it.

"It still bothers her."

**Chicago PD**

Olinsky was in his home, thinking about Alexis. He thought about what he would do if she went missing, if he had to accept that she was on the verge of death. He knew some of the feeling. He had known Erin since Voight took her in. He had seen her grow into adult hood, to the woman she was. He was angry that she was taken. She was like her niece. He can only hope they find her.

**Chicago PD**

"I needed a father in my life, but you abandoned us!" Erin snapped.

"No," Colton said, shaking his head.

"You left us, and then I started to screw up," Erin told him, getting angrier by the second.

"No," he said again.

"Yes! I was a street kid because of you _and _ mom," she said, glaring at him.

"But you turned out great," Colton said, trying to defend himself.

"Because Voight entered my life. He became my father," she whispered thinking about Voight.

"Don't say that," he snapped, with much fury.

"It's true. Voight is more my father than you _ever_ were," she told him, pushing him.

"Shut up!" he demanded, raising his hand.

**Chicago PD**

Adam was new to the team. He had been with them for a little while, and he was creating great friendships with the team. Olinsky was his mentor. Voight was his leader. He had great friendships with Dawson and Halstead. Erin was his friend as well, and he didn't realize how much she was a part of his life until she disappeared. They had a good humorous relationship, and he liked talking to her, if it involved his fiancée. He missed their conversations. He wanted to find her quickly.

**Chicago PD**

Erin's eyes watered, as her head registered the sting on her cheek. She couldn't believe Colton had just slapped her. He hit her and left. She stared at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened to her. So much happened in so little time. She knew Voight and the guys were searching for her. She knew they were trying, and she kept her hope up. She hoped they'd find her soon.

**Chicago PD**

Halstead sat in the bar, staring into the glass in front of him. One person was occupying his thoughts. He missed her. He missed their banters. He wished he had asked more about the phone calls. He knew there was something wrong with the phone calls. If he had investigated, he could have protected her, but he didn't, and now she's gone. He couldn't help but blame himself for her disappearance.

He drank the alcohol from the glass in one gulp. He set it down hard, angry with Sarah and Colton for taking her, angry with Voight for having some sort of connection with the kidnapping, even if they didn't know for sure. He was angry with Erin for not telling anyone about the phone calls. He was mad with himself for not doing anything.

He knew his feelings for her were growing, and the only thing that was stopping them was Voight. And now, that she's missing, he was going crazy. He didn't know if he was going to be able to keep his feeling hidden any longer.

**Chicago PD**

Erin hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. When she woke up, her leg started to hurt. She realized she was standing up, and her wrists were tried over her head. She opened her eyes, and noticed she was in a different room. Her wrists were tied on the ceiling fan. She was on her toes. She raised her leg to get off her injured leg. The scarf was back, and she knew it was not going to end well.

Sarah and Colton entered the room. Erin stared at them, not being able to talk.

"When are you going to learn that _I_ am your father, not _Voight_?" he asked, inspecting the rope.

Erin didn't answer, she couldn't.

"Sarah here is going to punish you" Colton said, leaving the room once again.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****There's No Relief**


	9. There's No Relief

_**There's No Relief**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,318  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or song lyrics (Titles).  
****Author's Note: And I got 34 favorites, 75 follows, and 102 (yay) reviews. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter; Guest, MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR, TvRomances, jaelyn2001, ThesEyesROnU, anniegoescrazy, stagediva23, GGOTHSNfan, BLindsay23, Alex, Ali, Guest, Guest, Sarah, CountryGirl90, GRemy, awesomeaquarius**

**Sorry it took a while. I was working on my glee story, which I've been working for a year and a half on. And yeah, had a bit of writers block. But Chicago PD coming out tonight has inspired me. I'm going to try to update my other two stories tonight, I'm hoping before the episode.**

**I just realized Erin is 27 on the show. She met Voight when she was 14, and her card was 13 years old. So she's the youngest on the show?**

**A few chapters left before for the rescue.**

**So the title came from Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey.**

**Uploaded: March 19, 2014**

* * *

Three days. Three days had passed since she was taken, kidnapped from her own home. She was still in her nightwear, a t-shirt and shorts. The stitches were visible on her leg, from the stab wound. Her wrists were red, from the rope, and getting redder by the second.

Her arms and legs were being marked with welts, as Sarah walked around her with a belt. Erin groaned when the leather made contact with her skin. Sarah was aiming for skin, but she did hit Erin over her clothes as well.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Sarah asked, a wicked smile on her face.

Erin didn't answer. She still couldn't. She was in too much pain to even think right.

"Do you like your punishment? This isn't even a punishment, it too lenient on you. If it were to me, you would be bleeding out," Sarah said, as she stared at Erin.

Erin scoff, as her head lulled forward. She was too weak to hold it up.

Sarah laughed as she raised her hand with the belt, ready to strike the other woman once again..

**Chicago PD**

"They went left," Dawson said, as he stared at the tracks. He could see the tire tracks on the floor. He could tell Colton and Sarah sped away.

Voight stared at the street. He thought about what had happened, where they went, where she was.

"Jay, I want you to search the area, see if you find anything suspicious. Antonio, I want you to ask Caroline if she knows anyone who lives in this area. Al, do what you can, take Ruzek," Voight ordered, as he looked around the house.

"What are you going to do?" Dawson asked, as he got him keys.

"I'm going to search the area. See if I find anything that can lead us to her," Voight answered, staring at the warehouse.

The others nodded, and rushed to their jobs. Voight turned around and walked to the warehouse, hoping to find her.

**Chicago PD**

Erin's body fell to the floor when Sarah cut the rope. Her body fell on her arms, with her wrists still tied together.

Sarah walked to Erin's head and snatched the scarf off her.

"Who's your father?" Sarah asked, as she tangled her fingers in Erin's hair and yanked Erin's head up.

Erin knew what she should have said. She knew the right answer would hurt her. She should have said what Sarah, or better yet Colton would want to hear, but her pride wouldn't let her. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of letting them win.

"Not Colton," she whispered, as she tried to push herself up with her elbows.

"I wanted you to say that," Sarah said, laughing as she left the room, to most likely get something to hurt Erin with.

Erin sighed in pain, as she wondered what her team was doing to save her.

**Chicago PD**

"You don't know a Sarah?" Dawson asked, as he showed her a picture.

"She looks familiar, but I don't know anyone named Sarah," Caroline Lindsay answered, as she studied the picture.

"Familiar how?" Dawson questioned, feeling like he had something.

"I feel like I met her before. I don't know when, but I've met her before. But her name wasn't Sarah. She didn't introduced herself as Sarah," she whispered, as she searched her memories for anything that would lead them to her daughter.

Dawson sat there, staring at the woman, waiting for something anything.

**Chicago PD**

"What are we doing here?" Ruzek asked, as he followed Olinsky into the file room.

The older man didn't answer. He searched through the files, looking for anything.

"Olinsky?" Ruzek asked, feeling useless. He wanted to help, he needed to help. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

He watched as Olinsky opened a file and read what was in it.

"What is it?" Ruzek asked, moving to look at the file.

"Erin's file," the older man answered.

Ruzek slammed the file down and left the room while dialing on his phone. Ruzek watched him leave, before opening the file and looking at what made the other man leave.

**Chicago PD**

"Stop, please stop," Erin whispered weakly. She was having a hard time breathing. She could taste the cooper taste in her mouth from the blood. She tried to push herself up, but she couldn't. She fell back, the world spinning around her.

"And why should I listen to you?" Sarah asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Please," she pleaded, as she stared at the ceiling.

Sarah left the room, but not before kicking Erin one last time.

When Sarah had returned to the room, she returned empty handed. She told Erin that Colton wanted her punished some more. Sarah was full of glee, while Erin wished for her nightmare to end.

For the first time since being kidnapped, Erin cried. She curled up into a ball on the ground and cried, ignoring the pain. She pressed her arms against her chest as she cried her heart out.

**Chicago PD**

"Where are you Erin?" Halstead asked himself as he drove around in the neighborhood. He looked for a while truck, or something that would lead him to Erin. He knew he wouldn't stop searching until he had Erin in his arms. "Give me a sign."

He stopped the car, and stared at the stop sign.

"_I don't think it's so much I'm a cop as much as Justin thinks I'm your boyfriend."_

"_You wish."_

"_You wish."_

"_No, you wish."_

"I wish," he whispered, not taking his eyes off the sign.

**Chicago PD**

"I'll be there," Voight said, as he hung up his phone. He rushed to one of his detectives, hoping to get answers. He said he did, and Voight could only hope that it was true.

He stopped in front of the building and saw Dawson and Caroline standing there, waiting for him.

She knows who took Erin," he said, as he walked to the other man.

Just then, Voight's phone. He looked down and read the message.

**I know who took Erin.**

They were finally going to get the answers.

**Chicago PD**

Erin slowly opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep after she had finished crying. Her head started pounding because of it, and her body started to ache. She groaned, not wanting to move much. She wished she could go back to sleep, but she was alert.

She pressed her palm under her and felt a cushion. She assumed Colton carried her. She hoped Voight would find her soon.

**Chicago PD**

_He watched as Erin hugged Voight. His fists clenched, hating the man for taking his spot. _He_ was her father, not that man. He was going to get her back. He just needed to plan it. His wife was standing next to him, taking pictures. He knew she didn't to be there, but she loved him, and would do anything for him._

"_Soon Erin. Soon, we'll be a family," he whispered, as he looked at his daughter with love._

**Chicago PD**

_He stared at his phone. Her number was on it, and he was getting the guts to call her. He was scared to call her. He wanted to hear her voice, but couldn't get the nerve to call her. Sarah walked up to him, and took the phone from him. She put it in between them, and pressed speakerphone. After a reassuring look from his wife, he pressed call._

"_Hello?" her voice asked._

_Colton's breath caught, as he heard her voice. Every time he was watching her, he was too far to hear her. It was the first time he heard her voice in over twenty years._

_He sighed, when he heard the dial. She hung on him._

"_We'll call again later," Sarah assured him._

_Colton nodded, a smile on his face. He loved his daughter so much._

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****She's Waiting For Superman**


	10. She's Waiting For Superman

_**She's Waiting For Superman**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,206  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or song lyrics (Titles).  
****Author's Note: And I got 36 favorites, 86 follows, and 108 reviews. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter; Guest, popie92, Kathes, stagediva23, BLindsay23, MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR.**

**I will update AKMF and FtCIOY tonight or tomorrow.**

**So the title came from Waiting For Superman by Daughtry.**

**Uploaded: March 25, 2014**

* * *

Colton was sitting next to her, with food and water. He felt he had deprived her enough. She needed to eat. He had noticed how weak she was after the lesson. Erin was still asleep. She hadn't woken up; her body was trying to heal itself.

"Erin, sweetie, wake up, it's time to eat," he whispered, as he tapped her cheek.

Erin groaned, wanting to stay asleep. She was tired. She was hurting. It didn't hurt as much as before, but it was painful.

She slowly opened her eyes. She saw Colton sitting in front of her. She tried to pull herself up, but her arms were too weak. Colton sat her up, and started to feed her. She ate quietly, knowing she needed the food and water, and fighting wouldn't do her any good. She just let him help her.

**Chicago PD**

Voight sat at his desk, as he stared at the file in front of him. He stared at the picture, the picture of the man, of Erin's father. He didn't know her father. He hadn't met him, and Erin never talked about him. He never could have guessed her father would kidnap Erin.

_Colton Larson_

Her father changed his name.

**Chicago PD**

_Caroline, Dawson, and Voight were in Caroline' s living room. In her hand was the picture of Sarah._

"_Michelle Larson," she told them, as she stared at the picture._

"_What?" Voight asked, not knowing what the name had to do with Erin's kidnappers._

"_Erin was five when I met Michelle Larson. She was Erin's babysitter, while her father and I worked. Her father always got home early. He loved going home to Erin. I thought he went home to Erin. One day, I went home early, took Erin shopping. When we got home, I found him in bed with Michelle. He had been cheating on me with her. I kicked him out. He wanted to take Erin with him, but I didn't let him," she explained, as she stared at the picture._

"_What does that have to do with the kidnapping?" Voight questioned._

"_It has everything to do with the kidnapping. _This_ is Michelle," she said, as she showed them the picture of Sarah. "Erin's father is Colton. When he left, he told me he would get Erin back. He didn't care how long it would take."_

"_Why are you telling us this _now_?" Dawson asked, as he wrote down the names._

"_I didn't remember. I thought the bastard had died," she explained._

_Voight nodded, as he stood up, ready to search for information about Erin's father, and the Michelle woman._

**Chicago PD**

"She wants to kill me," Erin whispered, as her eyes started to droop.

"Who? Baby, who wants to kill you?" Colton asked, as he stroked her head.

"Sarah," she answered, her eyes closed.

"What are you talking about? She doesn't want to kill you," he told her, as he grabbed her hand.

Erin didn't answer. She had fallen asleep. Colton sat with her, watching her. He tied her wrists to the headboard, not wanting to take any chances.

**Chicago PD**

"Sarah Palmer went by Michelle Larson when she first met the Lindsay family. She had an affair with Colton Lindsay. Caroline Lindsay kicked him out. Colton disappeared, and changed his last name to Larson. Sarah went back to Sarah. They took Erin," Dawson explained to the team, as Voight leaned against Erin's desk.

Halstead felt sick. He remembered the blood. And if Colton was Erin's father, then _her father_ was hurting her. He hated the thought of abuse.

"I want you guys to find out what you can about Colton. Find out where he lives, who he has contact with, and what he had been doing the last few days," Voight ordered, as he posted the information he had on the white board.

The other men got to work.

**Chicago PD**

"She told me you want to kill her. Why would she say that?" Colton asked, as he sat down next to his wife on their bed.

"She doesn't know what to believe. Her mind is messing with her. She knows I'm doing this for you, to help you have the daughter I could never give you," Sarah told him, lying.

"I believe you. I love you," he said, as he kissed her on the lips.

"She's trying to tear us apart. Don't let her," Sarah whispered against his lips.

"Never. I need both my girl's in my life." He decided to lie down and to go to sleep.

Sarah waited a while until she was sure Colton was asleep.

**Chicago PD**

Erin was asleep. She had been sleeping all day, too weak to do anything. She felt her throat tighten. She tried to move, but the ropes didn't let her. Her eyes shot open, and she saw Sarah staring down at her.

Erin tried to breath, but Sarah's hands were cutting off her pipes. She couldn't get anything in her lungs.

"Listen you little bitch, Colton told you that you _think_ I want to kill you. You aren't going to say anything about this, because if Colton even suspected that I _hate_ you, I will kill you," Sarah threatened, and tightened her hold to add emphasize on her statement.

Erin didn't answer. She couldn't. She started to feel light-headed. Her vision began to blur.

"Answer me!" Sarah demanded.

"Ye-ye-" Erin tried, as she slowly lost consciousness.

Sarah grinned, as she let go. "Good."

Erin breathed in as much oxygen she could in two seconds. She started to cough, and started fighting against the restrains.

Sarah grinned even more, and walked away.

"See you in the morning, _my daughter_," she whispered, leaving Erin alone.

**Chicago PD**

"We're going to find her," Dawson told the other man.

"I know," the other man whispered. "But what if we're too late?"

"We won't be," Dawson answered, standing up.

Halstead watched Dawson walk away. He sat at his desk, and turned his attention to the desk in front of him, _Erin's desk_. He could imagine her sitting there, smiling at him.

"We'll find you. I promise," he whispered.

**Chicago PD**

_Caroline and Erin got home with shopping bags. Cole was walking next to her. Erin was excited to be near Christmas._

"_Go play with Cole," Caroline told her daughter, as she took the bags._

_Erin nodded and ran away. Caroline went to hid the bags in her room. She opened the door and froze. In her bed, were Colton _and _Michelle_ naked.

"_I-I can explain," Colton said, after he saw her. He pulled the covers over himself._

"_Get out," she told him, anger in her eyes._

"_Caroline," he tried._

"_Get out!" she said louder._

"_Plea—"_

"_GET OUT!"  
_

_Colton nodded. He got dressed, while Michelle stared at him._

"_Get out!" Caroline told Michelle, who had a smile on her face._

_Michelle got dressed and walked out of the room._

"_Caroline," Colton muttered, as he walked to her._

"_Get out!" she snapped, as she picked up a lamp and threw it at him._

"_I'll explain," he said, protecting himself._

"_What's to explain? You cheated on me!" Caroline snapped, angry._

"_Please!" Colton pleaded._

_Caroline shot him a glare and walked out of the room._

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****And I Don't Know How, I Don't Know Why**


	11. I Don't Know How, I Don't Know Why

_**And I Don't Know How, I Don't Know Why**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,142  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or song lyrics (Titles).  
****Author's Note: And I got 40 favorites, 99 follows, and 119 reviews. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter; Guest, jaelyn2001, TvRomances, anniegoescrazy, country-chich-20, stagediva23, Norah, Guest, elizabeth5467, BLindsay23, MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVer**

**Sorry this took a while. If you follow me, not the story but me, you noticed I updated another story. I just want to end it and give majority of my attention to this fandom. Anyways, I promise to try and update faster, or not to take too long. Enjoy this chapter. You'll be happy with the ending, and with what it means for the next chapter.**

**This chapter is Colton-Centric.**

**So the title came from Light On My Shoulders by Susie Suh.**

**Uploaded: April 06, 2014**

* * *

Erin slowly opened her eyes. She was slightly afraid that Sarah would be standing over her. She looked around, and didn't see anyone. She took a deep breath and took inventory of her injures. Her leg was hurting, the stitches. Her body was aching, and her throat was in pain.

The door opened, and Colton entered. He smiled at his daughter.

"Good morning sweetie," he said, as he moved a chair next to the bed.

Erin didn't answer. She didn't walk to talk to her father. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She wanted to be released. She wanted the pain to stop.

"Let's talk," Colton told her, as he released her wrists.

Erin's hands started to tingles, as the blood circulate regularly.

Colton moved her arms so they were at her sides, before holding the only closest to her.

"I want to tell you about our family," he told her, as he stroked her hand. Erin looked at her biological father.

"What about them? Will it explain why you are so screwed up?" Erin questioned, glaring at him.

Colton looked at her, hurt flashing through his eyes. "Do you want Sarah to teach you some manners again?"

Erin flinched, but didn't soften her glare.

"I learned all this because of my father, your grandfather. You never met him. He died before you were born," he started, as he looked at Erin.

His daughter stared back at him, wondering where the story was going. If it was going to explain why she was being held captive.

As much as Erin didn't want to admit it, she wanted to know. She wanted to know why her father was the way he was. She wanted to know what had happened to her family.

"I had a younger sister," he said, as he smiled sadly.

**Chicago PD**

_Six-year-old Colton swung his legs, as he stared at the white walls. He had been at the hospital for a few hours, and he was bored out of his mind. He wanted to see his little brother already. He wanted a little brother. He didn't want a sister._

_His father walked up to him, and told him it was time to meet his sister. Colton was angry. He did _not_ want a sister._

_He let his father lead him to the hospital room. His mother sat in bed, with a pink blanket. She had a smile on her face, a smile Colton hadn't seen before. He watched, as his mother passed the baby to her husband. He walked to Colton and showed the little boy, the baby._

_Colton stared his sister. He took in her black hair; there wasn't much, her small button nose. A smile grew on his face as he stared at the baby._

**Chicago PD**

Erin frowned. She never heard of her aunt. She never knew what happened to her. She wondered if her life would be different if she knew of her aunt, who ever she was.

"What happened to her?" Erin asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Colton smiled. "I was ten. She was four."

**Chicago PD**

_Colton worked on his homework. He was going to graduate elementary soon, and he was excited. He wanted to end the year with good grades. His sister, who his parents had named Erika, was coloring next to him. He looked over and saw her coloring Tigger with a blue crayon._

_Their father had lost his job, and would avoid the kids at all costs. Colton knew he wasn't handling it well. He'd been watching the way his mother was around his father. He'd heard her hiss in pain, or whimper when she moved too much, or when she'd pick Erika up._

_To add on the pressure of losing the job, Ericka was sick. She didn't have much longer to live, and they were waiting for something, for the end._

**Chicago PD**

"She died," Erin muttered, tears stinging in her eyes for the aunt she never got to meet.

"She was perfect. She didn't cry at night, she was smart. She didn't _deserve_ to die," he told her, glaring at a spot in front of him.

**Chicago PD**

_Colton stood with his parents, as they watched the casket lower. That was it. Colton no longer had a sister. He was an only child again, and he hated it. He wanted his sister back. He wanted Erika._

_His father watched him. Colton clenched his first._

"_Let's go," his father whispered, as he pulled his son away. His mother followed silently behind them, fresh tears falling._

_Colton's father dropped his wife at their house, and took Colton for a drive._

"_How are you son?" the older man asked_

_Colton shrugged, but didn't answer. He was angry. He was hurt. He was sad._

"_Do you want a sister?" his father questioned._

_Colton turned to his father and nodded. He looked around and noticed they were at the park._

"_Which one do you want as a sister?" his father asked._

**Chicago PD**

"He kidnapped girls? To be your sisters?" Erin asked, as she tried to sit up. She moaned in pain, but pushed pass it to sit up.

Colton nodded. "He brought home girls to replace Erika. He didn't stop until it was the right girl."

Erin stared at him, slightly scared.

"Wh-what did you do the other girls?"

Colton looked stared straight into his daughter's eyes. "They went where Erika was. If she couldn't live, why should they?"

Erin's eyes widened.

"I was going to do the same with you. Replace you, but then I realized, I didn't need to replace you. I just needed to get you back," he told her.

Erin was relieved that no one died because of her. She closed her eyes and wished for her rescue.

Colton smiled at her with love in his eyes.

**Chicago PD**

"We found where they are," Jin told Voight, he handed his boss a folder.

Voight opened the folder, and saw a picture of a house.

"This is where she is?" he asked, wanting to end the search and to make Colton pay.

Jin nodded.

Voight nodded, as he looked at his team. "Let's go."

**Chicago PD**

"_Mommy, why did you name me Erin?" the small girl asked, as she sat with her mother. It was one of the rare moments her mother was sober._

"_Your father wanted a name close to someone he once knew," her mother answered, remembering the story Colton had told her about his baby sister._

"_Mommy, is daddy coming back?" Erin asked, as she looked at her mother with Hazel eyes._

"_I don't think so," her mother answerer, before leaving her daughter alone._

_Erin frowned, as she watched her mother walk away. She hated that her mother was always sad. She wished her father would return and make her mother happy again._

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****Never Let Me Hit the Ground, You'll Never Let Me Crash**


End file.
